My Name is Not Luigi!
by DingDreamer
Summary: Lucy and Levy goes to the school Magnolia Private High and meets some unusual people who lead them to their biggest adventure! Who is this infamous 'Fairy Tail? Can Lucy remember her past? *Chapter 5 rewritten!*
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I was thinking of this idea and I hoped you would enjoy it! (I kind of twisted some character's personalities and it's kind of similar to my other story but there's not much so don't worry)! (Also kind of modern)!**

It was snowing that day. It was getting colder and colder. There was only silence. It was the day when…

It was a day before Christmas in a peaceful town, Casil. Everyone stayed at home, decocting their home or Christmas trees or calling relatives to see how they're doing. Everything was fine for everyone...well, not everyone.

"Oh no! The market's almost closing! I need to hurry!" a blue hair girl with glasses on her head ran down the cold and snowing streets. "I can't believe I forgot to buy salad! I was even at the market yesterday…"

The girl, Levy McGarden, was 15 years old. She wore a brown coat with tight pants and brown boots. She quickly looked at her watch. A look of depression appeared on her face. "I'll never make it…!"

She looked around and saw that many stores were closed. She sweat dropped. Suddenly her right foot kicked something and she fell to the ground and her face came in contact with the snow. Levy quickly got up, rubbed her now red nose and quickly looked at what she had tripped over. "What…" her eyes widened. 'A…girl?'

Indeed, on the ground lying before Levy was a blond hair girl. She wore a big long sleeved shirt with buttons that didn't seem to be hers from the size of it and short tight black pants. Levy looked at the girl in shock. She quickly sat over close to the girl and tried waking her up. "Hey, miss! Miss!"

Levy noticed in the girl's hands was two ribbons, one was pink and the other was blue. There was also an envelope in her hand. It was held tightly in her hands. The blonde girl then made slight movement, surprising Levy, and her eyes opened a bit. She tried to look around but her vision got very blurry.

"Are you okay?" Levy said in panic. "Why are you…?"

"L-Lucy…" the girl said. Levy's eyes widened. The blonde girl then closed her eyes again. "Name…Lucy…"

And she blacked out. "M-Miss?" Levy quickly checked if the girl was alive and was relieved when she saw her breathing. Levy then remembered the salad and looked at her watch. She bit her lip and looked at the unconscious girl. She then put n a determined look and nodded. 'I won't leave her here!'

She quickly took off her coat and put it on the girl. Levy then put the girl's arm around her shoulder and pulled her up. Levy sweat dropped. The girl was a bit heavy but was light enough for Levy. 'Yosh! I'm going to take her back home!'

**_One year later~_**

Levy, now 16 years old, opened the windows and looked out. A light morning breeze came over her and she inhaled deeply before smiling determinedly. She turned around to face a sleeping blonde girl on the bed, sleeping. Levy cupped her own mouth with her hands and yelled "It's time to wake up, Lucy!"

Lucy groaned a bit before changing her sleeping position. Levy frowned and started shaking the girl. "C'mon Luce! It's morning!"

There was no reply. An evil smile appeared on Levy's face and pulled the blanket hard, making the sleeping girl who clung to it fall right on the floor. THUMP!

"Ow…that hurts, Levy~" Lucy rubbed her head, small tears forming in her eyes. Levy sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "Did you forget about today?"

Lucy looked at her with a puzzled look. Levy sighed again. "We're looking for a school, remember?"

Lucy stared at her before realizing what she meant. "Oh yeah…"

Levy went to the door and turned back to Lucy. "I'll wait downstairs for you. Breakfast is ready too."

"Okay!" Lucy said as she got up. Levy then went out the bedroom. Lucy yawned and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. When she done, she took a hairbrush and started brushing her messing hair. It was a little under shoulder length. Lucy the put down her hairbrush and took out two pink and blue ribbons and stared at it. A smile appeared on her face and she tied her usual hairstyle (like the one in the anime and manga) with the two ribbons together. "Perfect!"

She went out of the bathroom and back to her room to change her clothes. She went to her closet and took out a short sleeved blue shirt with buttons and a blue skirt. She looked in the mirror and made some poses. She winked at the mirror. "Looking good today too!"

Lucy stretched and looked out the window. "Today's a good day…"

She then smelled what seemed to be bacon and eggs. She licked her lips and went downstairs.

When she reached the dining room she saw that she was right. Levy then came in the dining room with two cups of orange juice in her hands. Lucy quickly sat down along with Levy who sat across her. Levy remembered something and stood up. "What's the matter, Levy?" Lucy asked. Levy grabbed some papers and sat back down. She then handed it to Lucy. Lucy looked at the papers with a questioning look. "…Magnolia Private High…?" Lucy said and Levy nodded.

"It's the cheapest school I can find that both of us can go together. The school before I was attending is very expensive and I don't really have enough money for both of us to attend so I found this school."

Lucy nodded and looked at the paper again. Levy noticed Lucy's hair and smiled. "You're still using those ribbons?"

Lucy nodded. "It's the only thing with me."

Levy stared at her. "You still can't remember anything about your past?"

Lucy sighed and shakes her head. "Not one single thing…"

Levy smiled weakly. It's been one year since she had found the blonde girl.

**Flashback~**

**_At Levy's home~_**

_When Levy reached home, she quickly laid Lucy on her couch and covered her with a blanket. She then quickly poured some hot water and set it on a table beside the couch. The blonde girl moved a bit and opened her eyes. She looked around. "W-where am I…?"_

_"You're in my house." Levy stood in front of her, smiling. The girl stared at her, eyes widening slightly._

_"Hi! My name is Levy McGarden! What's yours?" Levy asked. Lucy stared at her. "…Lucy…I think."_

_Levy raised an eyebrow. "You think?"_

_Lucy stayed silent. Levy decided to ask something else. "Why were you outside lying on the ground?"_

_Lucy looked at the floor. Everything became silent. "I…I can't remember…"_

_Levy's eyes widened. Lucy moved her hand and saw that two pink and blue ribbons and a letter were in her hands. She stared at it before looking up. "I can't remember anything…"_

**End of flashback~**

Levy stared thinking 'Although she doesn't seem to remember anything, but she knows how to read and write…'

Levy remembered something. 'I heard Magnolia town is a pretty dangerous town though. Full of delinquents and gangsters…'

She smiled. 'I remember what happened when we encountered some gangsters or people beating up others…Lucy would always-"

Where's Magnolia?" Lucy suddenly asked, snapping Levy back to her senses.

"It's a town pretty far from here. Maybe about…seven hours to get there…" Levy said and ate her egg. Lucy's eyes widened. "S-seven hours?"

Levy nodded. "Don't worry, there's a bus for us so we can get there one hour earlier…"

Lucy sweat dropped. Levy finished her egg and wiped her mouth. Lucy ate her egg with an excited expression. Levy raised an eyebrow.

"What are you happy about?" Levy said. Lucy blushed a bit. "This is my first time going to school…I think…" Lucy said with a smile. Levy smiled back. 'Maybe is shouldn't tell her about the gangsters and delinquents…'

Levy had thought about letting Lucy attend the high school Levy herself was going now but they wouldn't accept anyone who doesn't have any record or report and such. The fee was also very high so Levy did some research and found the cheapest school. 'Besides…' Levy thought. 'Lucy knows how to stop a fight…although her way is a little…'

Levy finished her breakfast and stood up to put the plates at the sink. Lucy also finished and put her plates at the sink.

"I guess it's my turn to wash the dishes…" Levy said and Lucy nodded. "Oh yeah…" Levy turned to Lucy and said "You should start packing now."

Lucy looked at her confused. "Why?"

"For tomorrow of course! We're going to see the school!" Levy said.

"But why do we need to pack our stuff?"

"We're staying there!"

"Oh…wait...eh?"

**To be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2:Running to Trouble

**Continuing from the last chapter~**

Lucy hummed a tune while packing her stuff. This was her first time (well at least what she thinks) going to school! She was getting excited. She heard Levy talk about school and friends (Levy said she only had a few friends because the people there had always called her names like teacher's pet and was always ignored). Lucy didn't know anyone but Levy. 'But to think I would be going to school tomorrow…it's getting me a bit nervous…' Lucy felt herself shake from excitement. "Okay, I'm getting too excited…need to calm down…" she slapped her cheeks.

"Getting excited?" Levy appeared at the doorway of Lucy's bedroom. A smile was on her face. Lucy crossed her arms and looked away, pouting with her face red with embarrassment. "W-well this IS my first time going to school. You can't expect me to not have any reaction!'

Levy frowned. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell her about Magnolia Town…'

"When are we leaving?" Lucy asked.

"At night, about 12pm."

"THAT LATE?"

"Of course, we need to arrive there earlier! The headmaster told me to come and visit the school at 8am! You want to go there at 2am?"

Lucy sighed in depression. "Okay, okay. I'll try to stay up then. Levy smiled weakly. "At least you can sleep on the bus." Levy said, tried reassuring her. Lucy sighed again and Levy smiled weakly.

"I'm going to go pack up my stuff then." Levy said and Lucy nodded. Levy went back to her own room and lay on her bed. 'The headmaster told me that the school will give many adventures for Lucy and me…Lucy like excitement too…besides, the town couldn't be THAT bad.'

Levy didn't know how wrong she was.

**12:10am~**

Lucy yawned as she sat at on a bench. Levy sat down also and rubbed her eyes. They are now waiting for the bus to come and take them to Magnolia town. Lucy wore a pink shirt with buttons with short sleeves and a black skirt. She wore regular black boots. Levy wore a tight yellow t-shirt and tight black shorts with black sneakers. Her glasses rested on her head with a ribbon that tied her hair.

"Levy, you said the bus is coming at 12."

"Be patient. It's coming soon." Levy yawned. 'We'll get only six hours of sleep…definitely not enough time."

"What about the house?" Lucy asked.

"…I don't know…" Levy smiled weakly. Lucy looked at her in shock. "I haven't really thought about it. " Levy said, sweat dropping. "Maybe we'll come back in the weekends to check it."

BEEP! BEEP!

The two girls turned to see a bus driving up to them. "It's here!" Lucy immediately stood up. "I can finally sleep!"

Levy sweat dropped. The bus stopped and the door opened. A man who looked about 30 years old smiled at them. "Are you two heading to Magnolia Town?"

Levy and Lucy nodded. The man's smile widened. "Then you two must be Miss Levy and Miss Lucy."

Levy's eyes widened. "How do you know our names?"

"I know almost everyone whose going to Magnolia Town." He replied.

'He didn't answer my question…' Levy decided not to think too much and grab her suitcase and went on the bus. Lucy did the same and went in. The bus doors then closed. No one was on the bus. Levy raised an eyebrow and the two sat at the front row, right behind the driver. "Are we the only ones here?" Levy asked. The driver nodded. "I haven't seen anyone go to Magnolia Town about one month already and when there was people going, there were only a few. They looked like people whose looking for trouble."

Levy nodded and turned to say something to Lucy and a look of shock appeared on her face. 'She's already sleeping huh…'

Lucy snored lightly with her mouth slight opened. Her hands were on her lap with her suitcase between her legs. Levy smiled weakly. "What a posture…'

Levy went inside her suitcase and took out a coat. "Good thing I brought this with me." She put it on Lucy so that she wouldn't get cold.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you two young ladies heading to Magnolia Town? There are many dangerous things going on there." the driver asked.

Levy looked at him. "It can't be THAT bad. And the school there is the cheapest…"

The driver shook his head. "You don't know HOW bad that town is! There's-"

"Gangsters and delinquents?" Levy said.

"Not only that." The driver continued. "They almost destroyed other towns nearby! They have all sorts of weapons!"

Levy raised an eyebrow. "I heard about that…aren't those just rumors?"

"It's true! Some people even said they witnessed it."

Levy couldn't bring herself to believe that. She can believe there were bad people there, but all sorts of weapons? Almost destroying towns? Now that sounded hard to believe.

"That's impossible. One town destroying other towns?" Levy thought aloud. The driver frowned. "I can still take you back."

Levy shook his head. "No. I don't believe those rumors. Are you sure they're real?"

The driver sighed and said "I guess you won't believe me anyway. Fine, when you find some kind of trouble, don't blame me."

Levy looked at Lucy. "Lucy always tries to stop trouble."

"What can she do?"

"She knows how to stop a fight…although it might get her injured a bit…"

The driver raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Levy smiled. "Nothing. I'm going to catch my sleep now."

Levy took out another coat and put it on. She then started sleeping.

The driver sighed. "These kids don't know what they've gotten themselves into…I wonder if they know about the Fairy Tail…"

**After a while~**

"Wake up! Here's your stop!"

Lucy groaned a bit and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh yea, we were on the bus…"

Lucy saw Levy was still sleeping and started shaking her. "Levy, wake up. We're here." *yawn*

Levy moved and rubbed her eyes, yawning. "We're here?"

"Well not exactly." The driver looked out the window. "You still need to walk north down a road and you'll see a town.

"Why can't you bring us there?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want to have the bus demolished!" the driver exclaimed. Lucy and Levy looked at each other. "Okay, we're getting off then." The two grabbed their suitcase. When Levy got off the bus and Lucy was going to follow, the man suddenly said "I have a question, Miss Lucy."

Lucy looked at him with questioning look.

"What do you if you and Levy encounters some bad people?" the man asked. He remembered that Levy had said something strange to him yesterday saying Lucy stop fights.

A sudden look of determination appeared on Lucy's face, surprising the man. "Of course I'll do anything to stop whatever those people will do!"

She then got off the bus, leaving the puzzled man. "Thanks for taking us here!" she said with a smile. The man stared at her before chuckling. "You sure are weird, miss…"

Lucy raised an eyebrow and the bus left the two. Lucy inhaled deeply and sighed in relief. "Today's a good weather…"

Levy turned and looked at a yellow road ahead of them. The sun was starting to rise and the two saw a town ahead of them. Levy and Lucy's eyes widened. The town was HUGE. It was bigger than their town.

"This town is big! I can't believe the school there is cheap…" Lucy said in shock. Levy quickly took out a piece of paper that had the school's address. "We'll go to town and ask for directions." Levy said while looking at the piece of paper. Lucy nodded and the two started walking towards the town.

'The things that man told me before…can't be true. It's really impossible…is it?' Levy thought.

After some time~

Lucy and Levy's jaw dropped. "T-the town seems…" Lucy started saying.

"Vacant…" Levy finished her sentence.

The whole town seemed so gloomy and empty. What the two noticed was that some stores on the streets had broken glasses and there were objects lying around on the ground. Not one person was around.

"T-this is Magnolia Town...?" Lucy looked around the town in shock.

"T-the driver did say this place was it…" Levy and Lucy walked around the town. Lucy's eyes widened and she ran towards a store. "Look at this dress! It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed. Levy sweat dropped. 'Her mood changes pretty fast…'

"Levy, look at that pants-"

A sudden loud explosion caught the girl's attention. They turned and saw smoke at the end of the streets, a little far from them. Lucy widened when she heard some yelling. Levy noticed this and quickly said "Lucy, don't-"

"Levy, take care of my suitcase!" Lucy gave Levy her suitcase and started running down the streets toward the smoke.

"Lucy!" Levy yelled but Lucy kept running. She sighed. "Man, what to do with you…every time when there's trouble, you just go running there…"

Levy tried running after Lucy. "At least wait for me!"

**To be continued~**


	3. Chapter 3:A rock and The Throw

**Continuing from the last chapter~**

Lucy found herself running towards a big park…with people lying on the ground, all beaten up!

Lucy's jaw almost dropped. What was all this? What happened?

"Please don't hurt me!" a voice said and Lucy noticed there was some shakiness in his voice. She quickly backed up against a tree and peeked. There, not to far from her was two people surrounding a boy who shook in fear.

"Tell us why your boss had sent you here!" a boy with pink hair said, cracking his knuckles while grinning. He wore a black T-shirt and white although a bit brown baggy pants with black sneakers. Standing beside him was a raven hair boy who had his hands inside his pockets. He didn't wear any shirt but did wear green baggy pants and matching boots.

"I-I don't know anything! Our boss just told us to come and spy on you Fairy Tails…" the boy quickly covered his mouth as if he had said something he wasn't supposed to say.

'…Fairy Tail…?' Lucy thought.

"Oh? Well, now we know why you're here, how about letting us give you some punches to give your boss a little something extra?" the raven boy said with a smirk. "It won't hurt…maybe."

"No!" the boy covered his head with his arms. Tears came out from his eyes and snot came coming down his nose. Lucy's eyes widened and she came out of hiding.

"I'll do the honors then." The scarf boy's eyes narrowed with his grin still on his face. He rose up a fist. "I'll knock you down fast so you won't feel a thing."

The boy screamed.

Just when the scared boy was going to punch him, someone yelled "Lucy Throw!"

A rock the size of a fist came in contact with the scarf boy's cheeks making a loud sound of a bone cracking and the boy landed on the ground, his cheek now bruised. He quickly sat up and yelled "WHO DID THAT?"

Lucy quickly got back to hiding and wished they wouldn't come over to her direction. The scarf boy stood up and yelled "COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

No answer.

An angry mark appeared on his forehead. The raven hair boy chuckled. "Amazing, brat. You just got knocked down by a rock."

"SHUT UP, GRAY!" the scarf boy yelled at him and started walking towards the tree where Lucy was hiding.

"Lucy!" Lucy's eyes widened when she saw Levy running towards her, sweating and panting. Lucy looked at her in shock and started making hand signals, trying to tell her to not come here. Levy sweat dropped. 'What's Lucy doing?'

"Hey!" Lucy's face went pale. She slowly turned to see the scarf boy staring at her with a serious look. 'Oh…no…'

He leaned forward at her and said "Were you the one that threw that rock?"

He had an arm on the tree, supporting him as he leaned against it.

"I…uh…I was just…" Lucy bit her lip and gripped the boy's shirt, surprising him. "I'm just trying to save an innocent person!"

She **literally **picked up the boy by his shirt and **threw **him at Gray and the two both fell to the ground. Lucy quickly looked at the scared boy who stared at her in shock and yelled "Run!"

He hesitated before standing up and running away. Lucy also did the same and when she got to Levy, she held her arm and started to pull her to run.

"Lucy, what…" Levy said when she broke into a run.

"I'll explain later! Let me carry my suitcase!" she took her suitcase and the two ran whatever direction they can run to. Gray groaned. "Get off of me, brat! Hey, he got away!"

The scarf boy started getting angry. "I WONT FORGET ABOUT THIS! I WAS TRYING TO BE FRIENDLY!"

"L-Lucy ***pant***, I think we can stop running now!" Levy stopped and sat on the ground, her legs wide open as she fanned herself. Lucy also stopped and put her hands on her slightly bent knees. She panted slightly before standing up straight. "Another good deed accomplished!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Lucy, you THREW a boy! How was that a good deed?" Levy said, sweat dropping.

"He and his other friend were bullying a boy!" Lucy said with determined eyes. Levy sighed and hung her head. "Lucy, I should've told you this earlier, but this town…Magnolia Town is a town for delinquents and gangsters."

A long awkward silence came. Lucy stared at her. "What did you say? I don't think I heard it correctly."

Levy sighed. She looked at her watch and saw surprisingly it was only 7am. That gave her enough time to explain the whole situation to Lucy.

**And so~**

Lucy stood in front of Levy, her face turning pale once again. Levy knew she would get this reaction. "And since you already caused some 'things', you have just made some trouble for yourself."

Lucy continued staring at Levy until she fell to the ground on her knees. "I-I'm so sorry! I caused problems for us now!

Levy sweat dropped. "You don't need to worry about this now! You're always like that anyway! Aren't you more shocked about the whole delinquent and gang thing?"

Lucy sighed. "I AM shocked but…" Lucy started thinking about that scared boy or gangster. "That look on his face…it was the same as those who have suffered something terrible…"

Levy looked at her in surprise. "You…really like saving people huh..."

"I can't bear to see people get hurt by bad people…it's so cruel…" Lucy wiped a fake tear. Levy sweat dropped. 'And she literally threw a boy…'

Levy stared at Lucy who was saying some stuff about 'justice' or 'risks'. This wasn't the first time she saw Lucy acting this way. Before Levy even saw Lucy throws a big jolly man into a glass window (and it broke). Lucy said it was because he was beating up a small kid. Levy shivered a bit when she remembered a time when Lucy had snapped…

Levy then smiled. Although there were times when Lucy would make big risks, but she does it all to make people happy. To not be able to remember own past might be very hard to bear, but Lucy was different. 'I guess…we'll be staying after all…'

Levy remembered the school thing and looked at her watch. "Ah!" Levy yelled and Lucy jumped in surprise. "Lucy! It's 7:55! What are we going to do?"

A cough caught both the girl's attention and they turned. In front of them was a short elder standing in front of THE HUGEST BUILDING THEY HAVE EVER SEEN!

It seemed to have about 15 or 16 floors (no kidding!). The building was white and many trees surrounded it. There were big golden gates in front of it. 'Why didn't we notice this…we were right in front of it too…' Lucy and Levy thought.

"Are you two Levy and Lucy?" the elder asked.

"Y-yes." Levy said in surprise. 'How did he know our names?'

She and Lucy looked at each other before looking back at the elder. The elder grinned. "Please to meet you! My name is Makarov, the headmaster of this school!"

Levy's eyes widened. "Does that mean…"

"T-that's Magnolia Private high?" Lucy finished for her with the same reaction as Levy.

Makarov nodded. "Welcome!"

**Meanwhile~**

"A girl stopped you guys and eventually the spy escaped?" a scarlet hair girl said with her arms crossed. Gray smirked. "Well brat…Natsu got thrown by a girl."

Natsu glared furiously as he held an icepack on his red cheek. "She even threw a rock at my face! I even heard my bone cracking a bit."

Erza put a hand under her chin, thinking. "This girl…is pretty strong. I wonder who could she be" Do you boys remember what she looked like?"

"Natsu remembers. He was the only one who saw her."

Natsu looked at her with a puzzled look. "She had blonde hair…and brown eyes…I think."

"Amazing. You even have bad memory." Gray said, chuckling. Natsu glared at him. "Better than you, droopy eyes!" Natsu said with a glare. "At least I'm stronger than you! I can beat you anytime!"

"What'd you say, salamander?" Gray said with the same glare.

"You're just an idiot who can't even hear right!" Natsu added with a smirk. An angry mark appeared on Gary's forehead. "How dare you!"

"Are you two fighting?" a dark aura surrounded the scarlet hair girl as she started cracking her knuckles. The two boys shrieked and quickly hugged each other. "O-of course not Erza, right Natsu?"

"Aye!" he said. The two shake in fear when Erza smiled and the aura was gone. "I'm so happy to see you two nakama get along with each other."

'Impossible!' the two boys thought. Erza then made a serious face. "Natsu, Gray. Keep an eye out for that girl. She may even be a spy from another enemy gang. A strong one too."

"But when we find her, what do we do with her?" Gray asked.

"Make her spill whatever information she has. If she doesn't say anything, we'll take drastic measures." Erza said. She looked at a clock inside a seemly abandoned store. "It's time for you two to go to school now. I need to take care some of my 'missions'."

"Yes, ma'am!" the two marched towards the school direction, pretending to be friends. "Hey, droopy eyes." Natsu said and Gray's eye twitched.

"What is it, salamander?"

"I heard something that blonde girl said when she threw a rock at me." Natsu started thinking. "It was…uh…something kick…oh yeah!"

"What?"

"Luigi Throw!"

Oh and the school they're going to? Magnolia Private High.

**To be continued~**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter! I was planning to make it longer but it didn't really make sense so I had to cut some things. Sorry if this chapter doesn't really make much sense! If you find it hard to understand, please tell me! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: 9th floor

**Continuing from the last chapter~ (sorry I keep on deleting chapters! There's always something missing!)**

Lucy and Levy looked at each other before looking back at the inside of the school. WAS THIS ACTUALLY A SCHOOL?

It looked like where a rich person would live in! Well, that's what the first floor looked like. The floors seemed to be waxed and paintings were hung on the wall. Two large staircases were in front of them and in the middle was a large painting of the previous headmaster. Makarov chuckled. "Impressed?"

Levy and Lucy nodded quickly, making Makarov laugh. "You don't have to look surprised!"

Makarov then grinned "So are you excited for your first day of school?"

"Yeah!" Lucy yelled with excitement. Levy and Makarov stared at her. Lucy blushed with embarrassment. Makarov then laughed. "That's the spirit!"

He then clapped his hands. "Virgo!"

A pretty pink hair girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere and bowed at Makarov.

"You need me, master?" she said.

'Where did she come from?' the two girls thought.

"I need you to take Miss Lucy and Miss Levy to their class and also put their suitcase somewhere safe until the classes end." Makarov said and then Levy remembered something. "What about the dorms?"

"Dorms?" It took Makarov to realize what she meant and he grinned weakly while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you see…we don't have any space anymore."

Levy's jaw dropped. "Then-"

"I'll provide some apartments for you. They'll be near the school."

Levy frowned but gave in. "Okay…"

She didn't expect this.

"I apologize. This is the only thing I can do for you now." Makarov, smiling.

"Headmaster." Virgo said and he turned to her. "Miss Erza wanted me to tell you something. She told me to inform you about an incident in the park and to go there immediately."

Makarov looked at the floor seriously and said "Thank you Virgo for informing me."

'Incident in the park…?' Lucy's eyes widened. 'Could it be…?'

"Sorry, ladies but I must go for a serious business. When it's the end of the school day, come to my office so I can tell you your apartment address." Makarov said and took out two pieces of paper. "Your homeroom is Class F. Oh and some of your classes will be mixed with Class S so you might see other people." Makarov said bye to them before heading out the school. Virgo turned to the girls. "Please give me your suitcases and follow me."

"But won't it be too heavy for you?" Lucy said, hesitating to give her the suitcase.

"Do not worry about me." Virgo said before gently taking the suitcase from Lucy. "This is my job."

Levy then gave hers and said thanks. Virgo then lifted up both suitcases up above her head, shocking the two girls. 'She's strong…almost the same as Lucy…' Levy thought.

The three girls then started walking up the staircase on the right side. "You're class is on third floor, the second classroom on the right hallway." Virgo said and the girls nodded. They followed her up to third floor while taking a look around. The first floor looked luxurious but the rest of the floors were all pretty normal. Virgo said 3rd floor to the 5th floor were classrooms. 6th floor was the cafeteria. 7th floor to 8th floor was the gyms (used only when it's raining). 9th floor to 11th floor were some abandoned extra floors .

"Hey Virgo, you seem pretty young." Lucy said. "Are you going to school?"

Virgo continued walking, not replying as she walked up the stairs towards the third floor. She then said "I can't remember."

Lucy's eyes widened. Virgo stopped walking. "I can't remember anything ever since two years ago…Master found me in a nearby town and took me in. I repaid him by being a maid of this school."

Levy looked at her in surprise. "Same as Lucy…she can't remember her past…'

When they reached the hallways of the 3rd floor, it was very silent. Not one single sound could be heard. The only sound they can hear was their own footsteps as they walked down the hallway. The classroom had windows that could see inside the hallway but most were closed.

Virgo suddenly stopped and turned to Levy and Lucy. "This is your classroom."

The two looked at a door that was next to Virgo. "Thank you, Virgo." Lucy said with a smile. Virgo bowed and took her leave.

Lucy and Levy stared at the door in silence. Levy sweat dropped and opened the door and looked inside. There were pairs of desks lined up in five rows, five pair of desks in each. But that didn't catch the two's attention. What surprised them was there were only girls inside the classroom. Most didn't pay attention to them. Levy saw there were many desks empty and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my! Newcomers!"

Lucy and Levy turned to see a VERY beautiful girl with snowy white hair walking towards them with a big smile.

"I guess you two are the transfer students!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah." Levy replied. The girl held out a hand. "My name is Mirajane! What's yours?"

Lucy reached out her hand and shook Mirajane's. She smiled. "I'm Lucy. This is Levy."

"Nice to meet you and welcome!"

Levy looked around. "Is this…?"

Mirajane seemed to have read her mind because she then said "Oh, the others must be skipping school today or maybe coming to school late!"

"Skipping school…? Lucy said, surprised.

Mirajane nodded. "It's their usual thing."

'This school…is filled with delinquents!' Levy thought.

"Come and sit down with me!" Mirajane patted two desks next to her. Levy and Lucy looked at each other before sitting down. They noticed the girls were staring at them in a suspicious way. Levy sweat dropped. Mirajane sat down on a seat behind them and said "you can ask me any questions you want if you like."

"Where are the teachers?" Levy asked.

"Oh, some people did pranks on them so they didn't come for class…." Mirajane sighed. "Cana also did one of the pranks…"

When she looked at the two, she raised an eyebrow at their expression. "What is it?" she asked.

"N-nothing…" Levy said. 'To think they would go far as to do pranks on teachers…'

"Mira! Come over here for a sec!" a girl called form the girls group.

"Coming!" Mirajane turned to the girls. "Excuse me for a second."

As she went away, Lucy said "Students can skip school?"

"Of course not! Usually, only…delinquents do that…" Levy said, sweat dropping. Lucy's eyes widened. "Then that means innocent people are…!"

'Goes directly to innocent people…' Levy smiled weakly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mirajane came back and looked at them curiously.

"Nothing special!" Levy said with a weak smile. Lucy frowned.

"Oh yeah! Did you two have a tour around the school yet?" Mirajane said. The two shook their heads.

"Although Virgo told us about the floors." Levy said.

"Then how about I **show **you around? At least tell you where everything is." Mirajane said.

"Sure!" Lucy said happily. The two stood up and followed Mirajane outside the classroom. Mirajane said to first tour around the floors before going to the back of the school.

"The back of the school?" Lucy asked. Mirajane nodded. "It has a garden and a BIG field. Sometimes we go to the back for PE." Mirajane explained.

While they were toured 4th and 5th floor, they noticed that the classrooms were all almost empty. When they finished touring around the 6th and 7th floor, Mirajane remembered something.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Never go to the floors after the 8th floor. It's very dangerous there. Delinquents hang out there" Mirajane asked. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Does the headmaster know about this?" Levy asked.

"Well, not really~" Mirajane said, sweat dropping. "Oh! There are Girl Fights today…"

Suddenly Levy felt something behind her. A feeling she has whenever something big was going to happen. A feeling she didn't like. A feeling that something involving…

"Lucy!" Levy turned to see Lucy already running towards the stairs. Mirajane was surprised.

"Excuse us for a second! Sorry! You can go back to the classroom too!" Levy bowed and quickly dashed to Lucy. Mirajane stood there, confused. "Eh? Wait…"

**Lucy~**

Lucy dashed up the stairs. "Wait, Lucy!" she stopped and turned to see Levy running after her while sweating like crazy. "A-are you planning to go to the abandoned floors?"

"Of course! There are delinquents there, Levy! AND Girl Fights!" Lucy said with a determined look on her face. "I need to stop it!"

Levy looked at her before sighing. 'Well, I can't stop her. She won't listen anyway...'

She crossed her arms. "Do you plan to go in like that?"

"…What do you mean?"

"If you stop the Girl's Fight, they'll know you right away. Remember the incident this morning? They already saw your face. At least have a disguise."

"You have a point…but how am I going to disguise myself?" Lucy said. Levy smirked evilly and Lucy knew what she wanted to do. "Wait! No!"

**And so~**

"Levy! My hair!"  
"I think you look cute!"

Lucy's hair was tied into two messy pigtails with her ribbons. Her nags were messed up so that it would cover her eyes. In addition, she also wore Levy's glasses (it wasn't too deep but Lucy still felt a bit of discomfort). Lucy cried waterfalls.

"Levy, what did you do to my hair…?"

"I messed it up a little. That's all." Levy said with a smile. "It's not that tangled anyway. Didn't you say you wanted to stop trouble?"

"…Yeah!" Lucy said with her will back. Levy sweat dropped. Little did they know they were being followed.

"Then I'm coming with you. I'll keep a look out for you." Levy said with her arms crossed.

"How about Mirajane?" Lucy asked, using her finger to push up the glasses.

"I told her she can go back to the classroom. " Levy said. Lucy nodded. As they started walking up the stairs, Levy suddenly said "do you have a plan?"

When she got no reply, Levy sighed. "I can't believe you don't have a plan…then again, you always acted before you think."

"I'll think of one when we get there!" Lucy quickly said and Levy sweat dropped. 'And today's the first day of school too…'

_"Your mission is to…"_

Lucy flinched.

"What's the matter?" Levy asked, looking at her in concern.

"N-nothing…" Lucy rubbed her head. 'What was that…?'

When they reached the top of the stairs, Lucy and Levy stopped in front of two huge metal doors. The noises got louder and louder. Lucy and Levy looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"O-open the door, Lucy." Levy said. Lucy nodded and looked at the door with a determined look. "Time to stop trouble!"

"Hey wait, but don't you usually only save innocent people?"

"Well, what if they pull the innocent people into the fights?"

Lucy quickly gripped the door handle and hesitated. She then bit her lip and was going to push the door open when two large shadows appeared on the doors. Lucy's eyes widened and she quickly turned around and her eyes widened in shock. 'No way…!'

Was this real? Is it just a coincidence?

Lucy's mind stopped working as her face started turning pale. Levy was also very shocked and almost gasped if she hadn't covered her mouth with her hands. 'The boy Lucy threw…!'

Standing right beside her was the scarf boy and his companion, the raven hair boy. They wore wearing the same clothes as this morning (except the raven boy only wore pants). Natsu gripped the other door handle with his other hand inside his other pocket. He then noticed Lucy and Levy. Lucy's eyes widened (Although couldn't be seen from her glasses and messy bangs) when his eyes set on her. The bruise from the rock she threw was still on his face.

'DID THE DISGUISE FAIL? WHAT TO DO?' Lucy started panicking. Natsu's mouth then turned into a grin, surprising Lucy.

"Hey, I've never seen you two before! You two are new here, right?" Natsu said with a cheerful voice. Lucy's mouth twitched. "Y-yeah!" Lucy tried to make the lowest voice she could make so he couldn't make out her voice. 'Eh..? He didn't find out…?'

Natsu's grin widened.

"It's rare to see newcomers." Gray said with an eyebrow raised. Natsu smirked. "Well Droopy Eyes, at least you managed to take off your clothes in front of them!"

"SHI- when did I take my clothes off…?"

Lucy and Levy blushed when they saw Gray was wearing nothing but boxers. His pants were on the ground.

"Be careful around him. He likes to strip to show his body!" Natsu said.

"Well, wait until everyone hears about you getting beaten by a girl! Well, it's not hard to believe that anyway. Since you're an idiot." Gray smirked at his own comment. Natsu glared at him furiously. "Hey! At least I knocked out more people than you!"

Lucy winced a bit. She knew he was talking about the incident in the park.

"Only by one!"

Natsu smirked and then looked back to Lucy and Levy. He then grinned again and opened the metal door. When the two boys went in and the door closed behind them, Lucy leaned against the wall and started sliding down, her face so shocked it was like she saw her hair was all tangled and standing straight up (it's like horror to her).

Levy sweat dropped, her face full of shock too. "Lucy…that boy…"

Lucy nodded while crying waterfalls. "I thought I'll never see them again! Why did they have to appear?"

Levy twitched her eyebrow. "It's a good thing he didn't notice you…"

Lucy immediately stood up with a big determined smile. "Oh yeah! Now I have a higher chance to stop trouble!"

"WHAT? YOU'RE STLL GOING IN?" Levy's jaw dropped.

"Of course!" Lucy said with a frown. "It's my duty! And those two are here! There's definitely something going on in there!"

Lucy then gripped the handle again. She then opened the door and she quickly went and looked up.

**Meanwhile~**

A black hair girl was heading upstairs towards the 9th floor when she caught sight of snowy white hair. Her eyes widened. "Mira?"

The beauty turned around and said with a smile "Cana!"

"What're you doing here? I thought you stopped coming here ever since…"

"I was spying on some of the transfers in our class." Mirajane said.

"Transfers? I didn't hear about that!" Cana said with her eyes widened in surprise.

"Me neither." Mirajane then looked back at the metal door. "Hey, Cana. Can you help me look after them? I'm afraid something might happen to them."

"Sure. But what do they look like?"

"One has blue hair and a yellow ribbon. The other one…you'll know who she is. She stands out more in there with her little disguise…"

Cana raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

**To be continued~**


	5. Chapter 5: I've seen you before!

**Continuing from the last chapter~**

Two girls stood at the center facing each other. One girl had light green hair while the other had violet hair. At the sides, there were people sitting on benches and chairs. The walls were brown with big windows that were high out of reach.

"Don't regret this, girl." The violet hair girl said, smirking.

"The name's Bisca." The light green hair girl smirked back. Levy quickly looked around and saw an empty bench.

"Lucy, lets sit first." Levy pointed at the bench. The two girls then went over to the bench and quickly sat down.

"You better not lose this, Sherry." Someone said from the left side. "If you lose this…"

Sherry winked. "Like I'll lose to a Fairy Tail member."

Lucy gripped the hem of her shirt. A nervous look appeared on her sweating face. 'Okay, when one of them start a move, I'll-"

"Hey!"

Lucy jumped in surprise. Levy almost fell off of the bench.

"What-"Lucy immediately turned around and her eyes widened. Levy saw the expression on her face and slowly turned too. Her face turned pale.

A big grin appeared on the person's face. "So you two did come in!"

Lucy didn't know what to say. 'Scarf boy!'

Natsu sat behind them, sitting on a chair. He crossed his arms and separated his legs wide.

"I didn't think newcomers would know about this place!"

Lucy sweat dropped. Natsu then looked at the girls at the center and cupped his mouth with his hands.

"C'mon Bisca! Didn't you say you wanted Alzack to be proud of you?" he yelled. Bisca turned to him, blushing deep red while glaring. "Natsu!"

Some people laughed. Natsu's grin widened. Lucy looked at him in surprise. Natsu turned back to them. He then pointed at himself with his thumb. "I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy started shaking. Should she say her name? Well, he can't tell who she was by the disguise right?

"I-I'm Lucy. T-this is Levy." Lucy tried to deepen her voice again. She can't let him know who she was by the voice too! This was going to be hard.

Natsu nodded and tried to remember their names even though it was pretty short. He then put on a serious expression. "Lucy…Levy…"

Lucy sweat dropped.

Natsu leaned back on his chair, his hands behind his head. "It started!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she quickly looked at the center. The girl was trying to land a punch at each other. Bisca was fast at dodging and almost managed to punch Sherry in the cheek when Sherry put her arms out in defense. Lucy bit her lip and was going to stand up when she remembered Natsu was behind her. She shook in frustration. Levy sweat dropped; she knew Lucy couldn't stop the fight now Natsu was here.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Why is your friend shaking?"

Levy laughed weakly. "S-she's always like that!"

Lucy nodded quickly. Natsu continued to eye Lucy. "She's weird."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "EXCUSE ME?"

She stood up, facing Natsu with a glare. Levy grabbed Lucy by the arm. "Lucy!"

"Who's the weird one here? Suddenly appearing out of nowhere and then said I'm weird!"

Some people watched them. Levy's mouth twitched at the attention.

Natsu continued staring at her before grinning happily. "You're not only weird but also interesting!"

An angry mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. "Don't-"

Suddenly people at the right side cheered. Lucy and Levy looked and saw Sherry, unconscious on the floor while Bisca stood in front her, smiling. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Another victory!" Natsu yelled happily. Lucy made an angry expression as she quickly turned to Natsu, her fists clenched. "It's all because of you I couldn't stop it! If you didn't see my face at the park, I would've been able to…! I'm supposed to stop trouble!"

Everyone watched them now. Levy literally slapped her own forehead. Natsu looked at her with his eyes wide. Lucy stood there, panting.

"Ah." Lucy's eyes widened. She covered her mouth quickly. Oh no.

Suddenly Natsu started laughing. Lucy looked at him in shock. "W-what are you laughing about?"

Natsu stopped laughing and started snickering. "You're funny and weird, Luce!"

'Luce…?' Lucy sweat dropped. 'Is that my nickname now?'

"And also…" Natsu stood up, surprising her. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and jumped across the bench and stood in front of Lucy. He then lowered his face to her ear and whispered "I know who you are."

'Oh no."

**Meanwhile~**

Cana stood outside the metal door, leaning on the wall beside it. She held a cell phone at her ear. "Hey Mira, it's me Cana."

She smiled. "Yeah, they're okay. They fit your descriptions."

Cana looked out the window. "Actually they're talking to Natsu."

She let out a laugh. "No I don't think he'll do anything."

Cana's eyes narrowed. "Okay. I got it. Bye."

She then closed her cell phone and sighed. "Guess I won't be drinking today…"

**To be continued~  
**


	6. Chapter 6:After All That

**Continuing from the last chapter~**

**I had REALLY major writers block~ Sorry for people who were waiting for this chapter! (Bows 1000 times to apologize)**

Lucy gasped. Natsu grinned. "I suggest you not to talk to your friend about this. You don't want to get in trouble right? How about going somewhere with me and Gray. Oh, and come alone~"

"W-what makes you think I'll do that…?"

Natsu leaned back and gave her a smirk before going back to his group of friends who were asking about what just happened.

Levy rushed to Lucy's side. "Lucy! Are you okay?"

Lucy snapped back to her senses and then glared at Natsu who was talking happily with his friends.

"Lucy…?" Levy raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Lucy frowned. The fight ended and she couldn't do anything now. She then grabbed Levy's wrist and rushed out the door.

**Natsu~**

"What was that all about?" Gray asked. Natsu took out his cell phone and started to dial some numbers. "I'm gonna call Erza."

Gray frowned. "Are you going to prank call her again? Remember last time when she almost-"

"I found the girl." Natsu said, irritated. 'Damn emo Fullbuster, bringing this up again…'

Gray's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "That girl…"

Natsu grinned evilly. "Yep, I can tell by that perfume I smelled on her. It was the same…"

Gray looked at him with half lidded eyes and a smirk. "Little doggy sure have strong nose…"

A vein appeared on the so called 'Dog's forehead. "I'M NOT A FREAKING DOG!"

**Lucy~**

Lucy continued to drag Levy down the stairs. She wanted to quickly get back to their classroom.

"Lucy. Lucy!" Levy yelled for the tenth time. "What happened?"

Lucy stopped when they arrived at their classroom door. "Levy…"

Levy looked at her curiously.

"I'll go to the apartment alone. You can go first. I'll call you about the address."

Levy looked at her, confused. "Huh? Why?"

Lucy gulped before turning around with a big –forced- smile. "I'm going to check the town for any trouble I can stop!"

There was a long silence between them.

"You're kidding right?"

"No!"

Levy rubbed her temples. "At least let me come with you or something-"

"It's okay! I mean you might not be able to run with our bags anyway if something happens!" Lucy almost cursed herself for stuttering.

"Uh…"

"Just…go first! Please?" Lucy clapped her hands together and gave the girl puppy eyes.

"Alright…? Just don't get into too much trouble…" Levy got kinda suspicious about Lucy. She had never told her not to go with her to somewhere before…

Suddenly the classroom door opened and there appeared Mirajane. "Hey girls! What are you two doing, standing here?"

Lucy and Levy flinched in surprise.

"N-nothing! Just came back…haha…" Lucy nervously laughed. Levy did the same thing.

"Where did you guys go?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh you know…uh…Lucy had a stomach problem so we went to the restroom."

Lucy's face turned red as she looked at Levy with a what-the-heck look. Levy shot back a like-you-have-any-other-better-excuse look. Mirajane smiled. "Well, let's go back inside, shall we?"

Lucy nodded quickly as Levy shot her a suspicious look before they followed the girl back into the classroom. As time passed, not one teacher appeared. None of the other delinquents came back also. It was quite boring actually. Mirajane smiled as she read a novel. Levy looked on with her in interest (She got her glasses back). Lucy (who fixed her hair for about one hour) felt more and more nervous as she looked out the window. She saw delinquents actually ditching class (though there was no class at all) and some were even planning to go to the karaoke (Lucy had super good hearing).

And as some time passed~

The last bell rang. It was the end of the school. It was time to meet the pink hair dude and his companion. Lucy bit her lip as she tried to calm herself. 'Okay, calm down. Maybe I can just manage to sneak away-"

"HEY MIRAJANE!"

Lucy's jaw dropped when she saw Natsu entering their classroom with a happy aura. Mirajane grinned. "Hey Natsu! I'm surprised to see you here!"

"Hehe! Well, I just wanna come by and say hi and…" he glanced at Lucy before looking back at the pretty girl. "Give you some of Gray's naked pictures to sell!"

Mirajane's eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Natsu!"

Lucy and Levy's jaw dropped. "M-Mirajane…"

Natsu handed the girl a package and Mira's face changed from innocent to evil. "Hehe…wonder how much this will sell…"

Natsu snickered before giving Lucy one last look before leaving the classroom. "Bye! See ya!" (Lucy definitely felt the last part was meant for her).

Lucy suddenly stood up, surprising the two girls. "I-I'll get going then! I'll leave my cell phone on, Levy!"

"Okay…" Levy nodded though her suspicion grew. "I'll go to the principal for the address and our bags from Virgo…"

"Okay! Bye!" Lucy rushed out the classroom. Mirajane narrowed her eyes. Her hand went inside her desk and to her cell phone. Mirajane looked down, typed some words and sent a message to Cana.

_Lucy~_

As soon as Lucy got out of the school and was at the gates, a person grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to him or her. Lucy cried out in surprise before her fist went flying. She heard something crack.

"Oi! Easy!" the person said with a surprised tone. Lucy looked up and saw she had accidentally punched a wall. Cracks were made. Gray sweat dropped. "Good thing I dodged that. Damn, Natsu, you were right."

An arm rested on top of Lucy's head. Natsu rested his head on it and grinned. "So you've agreed to come after all!"

**To be continued~ **

**Next chapter, Lucy finally meets…!**

**Next chapter will be about 1500 words long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the super long update! Really, even I can't believe it took me this long to get rid of this 'writers block'! I really, sincerely, apologize for those people who have been waiting from last year until now! So sorry!**

* * *

"So what are you gonna order?"

"The usual."

"…pepper-loving idiot with weird hair."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? AT LEAST I DON'T STRIP WHEREVER I GO!"

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT EVEN THOUGH IT'S TRUE?"

Lucy fidgeted in her seat, nervously looking at the two delinquents that had brought her to this normal looking (yes, a normal looking) restaurant.

Natsu glared at Gray, who glared back the same hatred in the other's eyes. Everyone around had scooted their seats away from their table. Lucy couldn't blame them; she herself could practically see the tension between the two.

Lucy saw a waitress wanting to come over but then hesitated and then walked over to them slowly.

"Um, excuse me…," the waitress interrupted and the two boys turned their glares to her instead, earning themselves a whimper. "M-may I take you order?"

Gray took off his uniform shirt as his dark look deepened. I want…shaved ice. The strawberry one."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "I want the spice-peppered fish. Two plates."

There was a long silence. The corner of Lucy's mouth twitched. The waitress sweat dropped. "O-okay…what would you like, miss?"

Lucy looked at the menu and started flipping the pages before realization struck her. "WAIT A MINUTE," Lucy yelled standing up and stomping a foot on the table, scaring the waitress. "What am I doing?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, looking at her like she had grown two heads. "You're ordering food of course."

Lucy stared at him like he became a dragon or something. Gray looked back at the waitress. "She doesn't need anything."

Lucy's jaw dropped. 'I didn't say anything yet!'

As the waitress slowly walked away, Natsu sat back on his seat and lifted both his feet on the table. Gray proceeded to take off his pants…

"Oh shi-"Gray started to say when girls started to take out their cell phones and take pictures of the 'almost' naked Gray.

Lucy slumped in her seat as she looked at the two, sweat rolling down her face. She was determined to find the answer to what she was going to ask now.

"Why did you bring me here…?" Lucy carefully asked. Natsu turned to her and blinked as Lucy edged away from him, thinking he might do something to her.

Gray put on his shirt and crossed his arms. "Didn't we tell you that like, five minutes ago?"

Did they? Lucy couldn't remember though she did remember students from other school glaring at them as they passed by them on the streets.

Natsu grinned evilly, his eyes giving off an evil look. Lucy moved a bit more, unconsciously getting closer to Gray. Lucy then jumped when her arm touched Gray's.

Lucy looked at Gray, surprised, while Gray looked back at her, confused. His arm was very…cold. Too cold that not even one human could stand it. Lucy could've sworn it felt like dry-ice. Lucy looked at the arm and noticed that Gray was very pale. It was like he had never seen the sun before.

"Hello? Luigi? Hello?" A hand waved at her in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts. Natsu was sitting very close to her now and, for some reason, Lucy felt the temperature was getting higher…

Lucy screamed as she delivered a blow in Natsu's stomach, making him spit saliva out of his mouth. The people around screamed at the sudden scream and rushed out the restaurant. The waitress that had all their ordered food yelped and tripped on the floor, dropping the shaved ice cream and the fish. Gray gasped in horror as he rushed to his fallen ice cream's side. "No! Why did this happen?" he cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Natsu held his stomach and coughed, his face getting pale. "M-mah fish…"

"Natsu…Gray…what are you doing…?"

Lucy jumped in surprise. Natsu's face changed from pain to horror. Gray stopped crying and actually squeaked. The waitress gasped and crawled as fast as she can away from the three people…no, make it four people.

Lucy looked up slowly and found herself staring at a very (VERY) pretty girl with long red hair that seemed to shine…though that was half the reason why she started at her. Another reason was because of the armor she was wearing.

The girl crossed her arms, giving the two boys a disapproving look. "Are you two fighting again? HUH?"

Lucy squeaked when she saw the girl's face darken and could've sworn she saw murder in those eyes. It gave her the chills!

There was some shuffling and then immediately, Natsu and Gray hung their arms over each other. "W-what are ya talking about Erza? We weren't fighting!"

Lucy's eyes widened when she remembered Natsu talking about Erza along the way (though only the name). Was she supposed to meet this person?

Erza's face softened and a smile appeared on her face. She gave a sigh. "Yes, of course. Friends shouldn't fight unless it s necessary. To see such a good friendship between you two touches my heart."

Lucy's mouth twitched. She was surrounded by strange people…

Erza's smile disappeared. "So where is this Luigi person?"

Natsu roughly pushed Gray away and pointed at the table they were sitting while grinning. "She's right th-"

He stopped and the three looked at the now empty table.

* * *

Lucy ran as fast as lightning down the streets, making dusts fly everywhere behind her.

'That girl Erza…she must be one of them!' Lucy thought as she zipped past some people. She thought back to the restaurant, thinking about the girl. She had worn an armor that seemed to be made of steel. She was also able to make Natsu and Gray become weird…

'She is definitely not normal…glad I got a chance to escape…' Lucy knew she could not cause another wreck. Levy warned (and begged) her not to destroy anything in public. And that Erza seemed to be very strong…could even be stronger than her…

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Lucy yelped when she heard a familiar voice. Glancing behind, she gasped in horror when she saw Natsu and Gray running after her- and gaining up fast.

"No! Go away! And my name's not Luigi!" Lucy yelled and ran around the corner only to find Erza standing there with a…sword in her hand…

Lucy skidded to a stop and she stared in fear. Natsu and Gray caught u and stood behind her. Natsu panted. "Man, do you run fast!"

Lucy did not know what to say.

"Did you tie her up tightly?"

"Yep, now she won't be able to move."

"Mmph!"

Lucy sat on a bench, a gag in her mouth. Her hands were tied up and her feet were tied together. This was not the worst part. People around started at them, in awe and surprise. Some even took pictures.

Erza huffed. "You are a very sneaky spy. I'm impressed you're able to run that fast. Guess we cannot underestimate THAT school's spies."

Lucy stopped struggling. What was she talking about?

Natsu stood on the bench next to her. "Speak, Luigi, if that is even your true name. What is your school planning to do to us?"

Lucy looked at him before making some weird sounds.

Natsu bent down. "What? Can't hear ya!"

Gray sighed. "You dummy. The gag."

Natsu glared at Gray. "What did you say?"

Erza's face darkened. "Are you fighting? Gray? Natsu?"

Natsu sweat dropped, gulping. "What are you talking about? We're friends; we're not fighting."

Erza ignored him and turned to Lucy before taking out the gag. Lucy let out a big sigh of relief.

Suddenly Erza took out her sword again and pointed it at Lucy. "Now, tell me. What is your school planning?"

Lucy tried moving away from the sharp pointy sword. "I'm not a spy! And what do you mean planning? I came to this school as a transfer student-"

Natsu interrupted her. "You threw a rock at me. You THREW me."

"Because you were attacking an innocent person!"

Erza looked at Natsu who looked at Lucy with shock. "What the hell do you mean? That person was the spy from our rival school YOU came from. Our men were beaten to the ground because of you guys!"

"Well y…wait what?" Lucy was confused. Gray rubbed the back of his head. "This one is hard to get info out of. What do you suggest, Erza?"

Erza narrowed her eyes at Lucy who shivered at the dark look. "We'll bring her to Makarov. He'll know what to do."

'The principal?' Lucy thought. Why was the principal involved? What are they gonna do to her? Why were they dragging her by the feet to…somewhere?

"H-hey! What are you going to do to me?" Lucy cried out. Natsu, who was behind them, accidentally stepped on Lucy's face, who now had a footprint on her face. Without giving her a chance to snap at him, he said with a grin, "We're going to force out your plan even if we have to hurt you!"

Lucy stared in horror. They were going to hurt her for something she didn't know about? By now, she could've done something but her feet were bound, including her hands. It was kind of weird; Lucy was known for the best 'rope-breaker' but there ropes looked like iron wires.

Erza stopped moving and turned around, staring at Lucy. "We should knock her out; she might know the exact location of our base."

Gray crouched down beside Lucy. "You're right. Maybe I should-"  
Natsu slapped Gray away. "I should do it! For payback!"

Natsu grinned evilly at the scared blonde. "Good night, Luigi."

Before Lucy could say something and correct him her name, something hit her on the neck and she fainted away.

* * *

**To be continued~**

**Again, I apologize for slow update! The writer's block really got me there but almost a whole year maybe! I now only have A LITTLE bit! So, if you have any ideas for me, please share it!**


End file.
